


Fingers On Puppet Strings

by jason_todds



Series: OOQ shorts/drabbles [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Man i don't even know what I'm doing, i have homework you know, instead I'm writing shitty fan fiction about james bond characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/pseuds/jason_todds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q rose out of the ashes of an outdated society with a keyboard beneath his fingers and a double-oh at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers On Puppet Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Enjoy.

There was something about him.

Something in his eyes when he pressed a key that would cause the explosion of a building, with people still inside it.

A flash of flame and rebellion. 

But Q was a good boy. Or he at least appeared to be to the cameras that tracked his fingers over a custom built keyboard. 

He took his orders and drank his tea. 

But his lips curved upwards when he handed 007 a weapon and unspoken words hung behind the polite request to bring them back in one piece, please. 

Rapid fire expletives sprang through the radio in 007’s ear as he crouched behind a overturned car and waited out the ratta-tat-tat of bullets. 

There was a climax of noise, and then sudden, suspicious silence. Bond gingerly peered over the edge of the car, only to see the scattered remains of his assailants. It appeared that every bit of technology they carried that Q had been able to hack had exploded. Bond’s eyebrows rose, his only outward expression of the awe, fear and sudden and intense respect he felt. 

Q was dangerous. 

Anyone could see, but he was more than a laptop and a computer virus and a distant voice over a radio. 

His pianists fingers had ended lives and his eyes flashed with long-burning fire. 

Q was dangerous. And 007 was too. 

And together, they would bring the sky crumbling down. 

Q’s slender hands danced over puppet strings and 007 cut into a nation with hands made for the slide of a trigger and the snick of a cut wire. 

The nation fell and there was no one left to ask questions like, ‘Why?’ ‘How?’ or ‘Who?

Q rose out of the ashes of an outdated society with a keyboard beneath his fingers and a double-oh at his side. 

The world didn’t stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback!!!!! Kudos!!!!!!! these are two things i adore


End file.
